Maybe,Maybe not...Ch. One:Tears,a phone,and a ...
by maru
Summary: Not much that I can say 'cause it would spoil it.^_^;; The full chapter title is "Chapter One:Tears,a phone,and a friend".TAIORA!!!!My very first!Read and Review,please!


Maybe,Maybe Not...  
Part One:Tears,a Phone,and a Friend  
  
By (Kawaii) Kari  
  
Disclaimer:O_O I don't own Digimon.Nor any other anime shows I mention here.All of them are copy-  
right to their respected authors.  
  
Yay!My first Taiora!I've dicided on mixing in a bit of Willis/Kari stuff a little later maybe...my fellow Takari fans,PLEASE don't flame me!It's just that I want to try something new!'Kay?Good!There's Mimoto and Takari too...yeah,I promised a Mimato fic,I know...but I got an  
idea for this,it was spur-the-moment-stuff!^_^;;  
  
Just like in my other fics,( and ) are where the thoughts are,and [ and ] mean author's notes.  
  
Timeline:Sometime during or after 02...I haven't decided yet.No spoilers,I myself have not seen  
the whole 02 series.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~TAKENOCHI RESIDENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora Takenochi sat next to her bedroom window,watching the rain trickle down aimlessly,  
reminding her of the ocean of tears that she had shed just recently.The jerk that she used to  
concider her boyfriend had cheated on her,but he hadn't gotten away unscatched.His name was   
Takashi Hiroshi,and she had taught him a lesson.She had slapped him and screamed at him in public,totally making a scene,but a good one,at that.She yelled at him for cheating on her,and  
everyone and the Odaiba Mall had heard her.Everyone near had clapped for her,as Takashi had slithered away like the snake he was.  
  
"What will I do now...?" she said,about to cry even more.  
  
(I-I know what to do.I'll call Tai.He's my best friend,I can talk to him about it...)  
  
She picked up the reciver,and diled the Kamiya residences' number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" the familiar voice said.  
  
"He-hello?Tai?" Sora said,sniffing a bit.  
  
"Sora?Is everything allright?" That classic phrase seemed to cue the uncontrolable sobbing she had known all too well.  
  
"Shhhhhhh...Sora,it's okay!Please,just tell me what's wrong!What happened?!"  
  
"O-oka-ay..." she then explained everything."Takashi,that guy I've been g-going out wi-with...I-I saw him with N-Naomi Rae... they w-where...m-making ou-out...!" She felt like crying even more.  
  
"Sora...Sora,I don't know what to say...I can't imagine what kinda dickless asshole  
would do that to YOU,Sora!I swear,when I get my hands on that guy,I'll make him wish he was never  
born,apologize...AND make him sing every Goddamn Barney and Teletubbie song ever created!"(I wish  
I could be there to confort you,Sora...)  
  
Sora laughed a bit at this,and Tai did too."Same old Tai..."She wiped her tears,and stopped crying."so how's your life going?"  
  
"Uh,ME?S'okay...Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"TK and Kari...drumroll,please," Sora could hear Tai tapping the reciver with his  
fingers like a drumroll,"ARE GOING OUT!"  
  
"Oh!That's SO cute!Didn't you think they where always meant for eachother?"  
  
(Are we meant for eachother,too,Sora?)"Yeah,they make a cute couple,don't they?"   
  
She giggled."Yup,they sure do!"   
  
"...Well..." Tai couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Ummm,well,Christmas is coming up..." Sora said.  
  
"Oh,YEAH!I can't belive I forgot about CHRISTMAS of all things!Stupid me!"  
  
"That's my Tai...dumb as a rock!"  
  
"Heh,heh,heh!Well,have you heard from Matt and Mimi lately?"  
  
"Yeah,I did.They're on vacation for the summer together in Hawaii.Isn't that kawaii?"  
  
"Sora,you're a natural poet." Tai chuckled.  
  
"Oh,you flatter me.How's soccer going?"  
  
"Great!We made the championships!" he said,secretly beeming,"How's tennis?"  
  
"That's great,Tai!Oh,yeah,In the doubles tornament,me and Miaka are in the finals!"  
  
"Cool!Hey...I was thinking,maybe we can pull the other ORIGINAL DigiDestined Seven from  
whatever and go spend part of Christmas in the DigiWorld!How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds fantastic!I'll call Mimi and Matt on her cell,I'll tell TK,too,and you can  
take care of the rest."  
  
"Okay...I just hope that I didn't misplace my adress book again...it might threaten the  
wellbeing of the world!"  
  
"Not this time,Tai!"  
  
"'Kay...well we better get to work."  
  
"I just hope that I don't get into another 2 hour conversation with Mimi's mother!" Sora  
laughed a bit.She got serieous."Um,Tai?"  
  
"Yes,Sora?"  
  
"Uh,well,thanks.I don't know what I'd do without you here..."  
  
"Me neither!How would I exist without myself?Well,you're welcome,Sora.Anytime."  
  
"...Thanks,Tai."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm...well,see ya 'round,Sora!"  
  
"'Kay.I lo--" She caught herself."Bye." She slammed the phone down HARD and FAST.  
  
"Oh my God.I almost said 'I love you' to Tai!WAIT A SEC...TO TAI?!?!?!?!?!How did THAT  
happen?!?!?!" She was freaking out.  
  
(Agh!I've loved Taichi Kamiya ALL along!How could I have been so blind not to see it was  
him?!)But...  
  
(Maybe you didn't WANT to see.Your visability of your love for him was clouded by the fact that he was your best friend.)A voice in the back of her mind said,that was probably her  
conscience.  
  
"He was right under my nose...I can't belive it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~KAMIYA RESIDENCE~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai set down the reciver hesitantly.He was somewhat glad for the fact that Takashi cheated on Sora,but sad because her heart had been crushed so.He had been in love with Sora for a long time now.He never looked for anyone else,confident that she was the one.  
  
He sat there channel surfing for a while.A Tenchu Muyo episode he'd seen about 1,000 times on some channel.Some kinda 16th centary Japan soap[ack,you've seen 'em before if you've watched Japanese T.V. before.].Pocket Monsters.An instant daikon miso soup commertial.The news.  
  
"Awwwww,man!Nothing good on...I'm too old for Pokemon stuff[14-year old Pokemon fans,don't flame me!!!]...they keep on showing cruddy re-runs of that same old Tenchi episode...  
I don't like soaps very well...ooh,the 10 'o clock news."  
  
"In other news...the whereabouts of the young boy genious,Ichijouji Kenji ,are still un-  
known.Although his parents assume from a messange on the computer that he ran away,police are  
starting to think otherwise." They showed a pic of Ken,and displayed a nuber that you could call  
if you had any clues about it.  
  
"That Ken...he's worrying everyone!Even us...not about him,but we're worried about what  
that jerk is doing there!"  
  
"I'll call everyone tomarrow...yyyyaaaaawwwwnnnn...!"  
  
The news announcer went on and on,till Tai fell asleep. 


End file.
